From Tiea to Terrum
by oddgurl123
Summary: Tiea is a normal girl until one night when her mother is attacted and she meets Aaron and his friends and finds out her true identity as Terrum the Princess of Starlocket.
1. Default Chapter

**_From Tiea to Terrum_**

**Tiea's View**

I looked over at my best friend Erica as we sat on my bed, reading our chosen books. Erica has black hair and dark brown eyes, with a face most guys get captivated in. She looked up at me, as if sensing my gaze at her back. " What's up?" She asked. " Oh nothing, I was just daydreaming again." I replied and she turned back to her book.

I looked at the cover of the book, she was reading The Choice part of the Daughters of the Moon series, by Lynne Ewing. It was a good book, I had read it before it was about Jimena the daughter that had the power to see into the future. I turned back to my own book, Origins part of the Sweep series, by Cate Tiernan. I was at the part where Rose meets Diarmuid and they kiss for the first time. I flipped to the next page, when I heard a scream. I rushed out of the room and ran downstairs to see what it was about. I ran into the kitchen to find my mother in convulsions on the floor. Right after me Erica came in and screamed. I grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

About thirty minutes later my mother was being taken away to the hospital by an ambulance. I turned to Erica, whose mother had arrived and had agreed to let me stay with them for a while. " I just need to get some stuff." I said in between sobs. " Okay sweetie, Hurry we need to get down there to see what happened." I ran upstairs and packed some clothes, books, CDs, and toiletries. When I came back downstairs there was a young man talking with Erica's mother. I approached them slowly, it looked as if they were arguing. " I'm ready." I told her. "Oh, Tiea I didn't see you come out, this is my nephew Aaron." She introduced us. " It's nice to meet you Aaron." I said to him. " The pleasure is all mine." He replied. I turned back to Erica's mother. " Are we leaving now?" I asked. " Yes, lets go everyone." She said as we headed for the mini van. I got in and sat between Erica and Aaron. I fell asleep as we drove off toward the hospital.

**End Ch. 1**


	2. Aaron's true nature

**Ch. 2 Aaron's view**

**I looked down at the girl whose mother I had just attacked and made friends with in the same night, of course she had no idea it was me who had caused her mother to go into convulsions. She had fallen asleep on my shoulder and looked quite comfortable. I had to admit something in me had almost liked the feel of her against me. Nothing could happen between us though because I was in Amyranth and was sent to destroy the high priestess of Starlocket, well atleast she was before we had sent a dark wave, which had destroyed most of the coven including her husband. She had escaped with her baby growing in her belly. Now I was sent to destroy them both.**

"**Mom can we go home for the night she's exhausted?" My cousin asked. "Alright, we'll go see Alyce in the morning then." She replied. She pulled into the driveway and asked me to carry Tiea inside. I laughed in my head as I picked her up and took her inside, She had no idea who she was and what was in store for her. I sat her on the couch and turned to my aunt. " I need to head home, my room mate might get worried." I told her. " Okay, be safe Aaron, there are some odd powers at work here, and it isn't over yet." She said as I headed for the door. " I will." I replied laughing silently, they had no idea that I was the snake in mouse's nest. I got into my car and headed home.**

**When I got back to the apartment I found my mate waiting. " So did you get her?" asked Alec. " I got her, but she isn't dead yet, her daughter and my cousin were there so I jetted." I replied. " Well let's pay her a visit in the hospital then." He said. "Alright." I said and we headed for my car, got in and drove for the hospital.**

**We came into her room and she was sleeping soundly. I put my hand over her heart and sent some dark energy into her. " It is done." I said and turned to leave. We left and before I shut the door I heard her heart stop.**

**End Ch. 2**


	3. Death and Saved life

**Ch.3 Tiea's View**

I awoke to the sound of coffee brewing and the smell of waffles. I got up and went into Erica's kitchen, to find Aaron and Erica's mother talking about my mother. They turned to me. " Tiea sweetie, I have something to tell you." Said Erica's mother. " Okay, well then tell me." I replied. " Let's go sit in the living room, it's more suitable." She replied.

We went into the living room and sat on the couch. " Tiea…" She began, and stopped as if to collect her thoughts. " What?" I asked, trying to speed her along. " Tiea, your mother died in the hospital last night of a heart attack." She told me as calmly as she could. I stared at her in horror and disbelief. "What?" I screamed at the top of my lounges. I realized that what she had said was not a joke and I burst into a fit of tears. Erica's mother held me closely. " Don't cry child, death is a natural part of life and Alyce wouldn't want you mourning it." She said to comfort me. I got out of her grasp and ran outside to the pond in the back yard and began to throw rocks into the water.

Soon Aaron came out to check on me. " I'm sorry for your loss Tiea, I heard much about your mother, she was a great woman." He said sympathetically. " She was." I said and began crying hysterically. He pulled me into a hug and held me as I cried. Soon I fell asleep in his arms.

Aaron's view

**I went outside to check on Tiea, she was throwing rocks into the pond. I came over to her. "I'm sorry for your loss Tiea, I heard much about your mother, she was a great woman." I said acting sympathetic, she had no idea I was the reason her mother had died last night. "She was." She said and burst into tears. I held her until she fell asleep, lifted her up and carried her inside. I saw my cousin as I came in. "Erica, she fell asleep, where should I put her?" I asked. " Here put her in my room." She told me. I went up into Erica's room and sat Tiea on her bed. 'She's extremely beautiful.' I thought. 'Maybe I'll have some fun with her before I kill her, mess with her mind a little.' I headed back downstairs to chat with my aunt. " Aunt Terra we need to talk." I said. " Your daughter has no idea what we're going to do to her friend and she has no knowledge of the dark side of magick, so how will we explain her friends death?" I asked. " I've been contacting the elders and they said that since she has no knowledge of being a witch and Starlocket then she can live, but it was vital to kill Alyce." She told me. ' So I don't have to kill such beauty, Good' I thought. " I'm going back to my apartment, keep an eye on her for me" I told her. She nodded and I left for my apartment. **

**End Ch.3**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 Aaron's View 

**When I got back to the apartment I found a message on the answering machine. _" Hey Aaron it's Alec, I was called back home for a few days, I left the rent money on the table, well I have to go Bye."_ I heard my roommate say. " Well looks like I am alone for a few days." I said to myself. " Maybe I'll go out for a while, but not alone…" I said as I turned to the phone. I called Erica to see if Tiea had awoken yet. " Yes she's awake, why?" She asked. " Well I thought it would be good you both to get out of the house, would you like to go out to that new dance club, um…what's it called?" I said. " Paratoga, it sounds like fun, I'll ask if she wants to go, hold on a sec…" There was a pause. " She said she would like that." She said. " Cool, be ready in an hour, I'll pick you up then ok." I said. " Alright see you then cuz." She said before hanging up. I hung up my phone. 'Maybe I'll find someone to dance with tonight, now that Tiea isn't a danger, I guess she's free of me' I thought feeling a slight jolt to my heart. **

**I drove up to the house and honked, a few seconds later Tiea and Erica came out the door. I looked over at them, Erica was wearing black hip huggers and a white shirt with a tie. I looked Tiea up and down, she looked hot with white cuprous and white shirt that had heartbreaker written on it. " Hop in ladies, and lets get going." I said, while eyeing Tiea one last time before she opened the passenger side door and slid in next to me. Once they had gotten their seat belts on I drove off towards Paratoga. **

**When we arrived we were checked by the bouncers and then we got in. " You guys go set your stuff down, I'm heading out to the dance floor." I told them. " _Okay, meet us here in an hour to check in."_ Erica told me. I got the slight feeling of suspicion coming from her. ' Maybe she is figuring it out, she's to smart for her own good' I thought. I went to the dance floor, to find someone to dance with. After a few minutes of dancing I felt someone watching me, I turned around to find whose gaze was on me. I met eyes with a girl about 5"5', with light brown hair and vibrant blue eyes. I walked over to her. " Hi my names Aaron, what's yours?" I asked her, I could since she was a blood witch right away. She looked me up and down. " _I'm Alia-Thayet, but you can call me Alia_." She replied with a smile. " Alia that's a pretty name, well Alia would you like to dance?" I asked her with a mischievous glance. " _Sure why not._" She answered. We moved to the dance floor and Crashing a party By Lumidee came on. We started grinding and I got lost in the music.**

**After our dance we gave eachother our numbers and I went to meet Erica and Tiea. I saw Erica taking to a guy and Tiea sitting there looking incredibly bored. " Hey guys why don't we get out of here?" I asked. " _Okay lets get going._" Tiea said jumping at the chance to leave. With that Erica said goodnight to her guy 'Friend' and we went out to the car. **

**When we got back to Erica's I let them out, but not before Tiea told me her mothers funeral was the next day. I told her I would come and with that we said goodnight, and I headed back to the apartment for some sleep.**

**When I got there I had a message from Alia. " _Hey Aaron I was wondering if you wanted to go out next weekend, well call me back when you can. Bye._" It said in her voice, I decided to call her tomorrow. I headed to my room for some much needed sleep.**

Ch.4 End 


End file.
